


[洪晋].枕妖

by Labrinth



Category: SPL2, 杀破狼2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:25:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labrinth/pseuds/Labrinth
Summary: 梗自电影《奇幻夜》





	[洪晋].枕妖

高晋终于亲自动手打扫了一遍办公室的隔间，添置了一张床。让他下定决心的是在街头一眼相中的一个枕头。

它套着一个浅灰色的枕套，在一堆花里胡哨的杂货中间质朴到过了头。高晋把他拿起来，抱了抱，就没能再放下。枕头里有草药的味道，似乎有很好的安神功效——之前因为洪文刚，他的睡眠总是很浅，低效而破碎。长久以来养成了习惯，想改就难了。

高晋在困倦之下靠上了松软的枕头。

他被熟悉的敲击声唤醒，睁开眼看见洪先生拄杖走来，和自己的目光交汇。高晋支起手肘试图起身，四肢不寻常的脱力将他摔回床上。直到洪文刚坐到床边上，按住了他的手腕。

“洪…洪先生？您怎么…”  
“是我。我来了。”

不等高晋细问，洪文刚翻身上床，欺身压了上去。亲吻的动作果断而直接，高晋的牙齿磕在了唇上，洪文刚就趁着他启唇的间隙伸出舌头，在他受伤的地方转一圈。血腥味蔓延在两人口中，洪文刚像是受了刺激，加深了这个掠夺性的吻。相比之下高晋显得生疏很多，他听见自己的呼吸杂乱，偶尔哼上一声，让他产生勾引的错觉。

高晋沉溺在这种久违的粗暴待遇中，甚至没有意识到两人的衣物已被褪尽，两根勃起的阴茎贴在一起，随着动作细细地摩擦。

洪文刚把高晋的腿架高，手指在他肛口边缘按压拉扯，硬生生在封闭的地方开出一条道来。洪文刚送进去的阴茎在高晋体内不自觉地颤抖着，也不管承受方能否适应就前前后后地抽送起来。

高晋是疼到了。先是被那龟头抵住肛口，然后是整根没入。前期准备不够充分，肌肉控制着把能缩的地方都缩了个紧，排斥着侵入物。换来的结果是更卖力的摩擦，几乎把肠道内保护性的少许粘液都挤到一处。他习惯性地往下咬，咬上的不是他自己的嘴唇，立刻松了牙关。胆颤地往上一瞥，洪文刚的眼中明显有不悦。抽离出来，对准了往里面狠狠一撞。这一撞就蹭到了高晋的前列腺。疼痛和快感在一瞬间交替，刚分开的唇间被撞出变调的呻吟。

他在干涩的疼痛中分辨出自己的情动，即使没有触碰，他的阴茎也在洪文刚的注视之下一直保持在充血状态，在自己的小腹上滑。他要伸手去握，被洪文刚抢先一步，湿热的手掌握在了他翘起的阴茎上。

他偶尔扮纯情，在洪文刚手下羞红着脸，挡着口唇低声喘息。抑或全情配合，扭着腰把洪文刚送进来的阴茎含得更深些。

“你咬的好紧，这根鸡巴也很硬。我让你爽到吧。”洪文刚的动作毫无章法，高晋不知道哪一下会碰到肠道里要命的地方。他在期待和恐惧中保持着高度紧张，在每一次被侵入之后回馈以肌肉的自主收缩。高晋微微眯着眼，看了一眼洪文刚。对方没有什么表情的变化，倒显得自己过分淫荡，是对着神明自渎的羞惭和放浪。

洪文刚会绷着一张脸，像排泄一样把精液洒进他被操到殷红的肠道里。洪文刚会堵住他的马眼，让他先把自己的阴茎舔干净，那上面有精液，也有自己肠道里分泌的水。洪文刚会逼他延迟射精，把住他的阴茎让它高高立起，精水会像一小股喷泉一样泼在床单上，里面可能会夹杂着黄澄澄的尿液。高晋被自己的幻想爽到，腿根颤抖着想要泄精。洪文刚果真不肯松手，生生撞着他的前列腺让他体验无精高潮。高晋哑着嗓子嚎出一声，松了所有力气软在床上。洪文刚还在他体内锲而不舍地捣着，也已经没有感觉了。他无声地喘息着，耳鸣声起，逐渐盖过了木床的吱呀声响。

猛地从床上坐起，小房间里空空荡荡，也没有欢爱过后腥臊的味道。好像是一场真实到极致的春梦，梦醒人去，体内留下伤痕将要痊愈的痕痒。确认了一遍自己指甲不长，就伸了手指，沿着边儿慢慢挠着自己的肛口。他触碰到一层层褶皱，翻开每一条缝隙一直挠到肿胀充血、沟壑被填满，都没能缓解半分。

 高晋光着屁股下床，进了敞亮的办公室。他的办公室看着简单，一目了然。可事实上就像洪氏集团的那些产业，见不得人的东西都锁在柜子里。

 高晋从狐狸标本的尾巴上取下一串小钥匙，对着抽屉的锁孔往里塞。在文件袋上方躺着一根黑色的按摩棒，折成扭曲的角度而显得狰狞。高晋顾不上倒润滑油，把仿龟头造型的按摩棒顶端含进口中，用津液草草润湿。高晋握着它往屁股里捅的时候偷偷做了个比较。这条假鸡巴太硬，又粗。挤进去要稍稍生硬一些。还是洪文刚的最合适，总能找到让他舒服的角度。

 做爱是为了泄欲，偏偏洪文刚是个性欲旺盛的心脏病人。“我要你的屁股随时为我做好准备。”他通常是在高晋湿热的肠道里直击前列腺，在那里收缩最厉害的时候射给他。兴致好，先生会用手帮人弄射，要不然就是自己爽完之后干看着那软趴趴的阴茎因为前列腺高潮流出液体。

 高晋想着是洪文刚把他推到办公桌前干他。他要晃着屁股假意躲闪，领到洪生赏来的一巴掌。先生所给予的疼痛穿过皮肉渗了下去，稀释成了骨缝里的痒。

 他的手向后扭着，后背挺得像块板一样跪在办公桌前。自娱自乐的时候丝毫不注意形象，被血液冲到泛红的脸贴上冰凉的抽屉，要用自己的温度去熔化这块木头。高晋把唇抵在锁孔上，尝到那锈斑的腥甜，无意识地用舌尖去勾刮那一小片锈，一直到在陈旧的味道中出现了新的生涩。

 舌根发苦的时候他突然开始嫌恶自己的下贱，好像撇开洪文刚独自享受是犯了戒律的。高晋产生一种被卷入漩涡的恶心和眩晕，但手上的动作没耽搁半分，甚至变本加厉，连撤出的动作都省略，堵着玩具的底端让他在肠道里肆意地震动。不多一分不少一寸的深度，让他整个人都跟着频率颤抖。高晋咬住抽屉的把手，从牙齿和金属的缝隙间释放呜咽和叹息。津液从口角流出，闷闷地湮没在地毯里。

 想离开风暴的桎梏，只有被甩出圈外。洪文刚给他留下的这个八号风球把他锁在了风暴眼。

高晋留了一地狼藉，躺回到床上。到底是不比年轻些的时候，严重的耳鸣给他发出休息的警告。他需要在这个新枕头上睡一觉，带着满身混杂的液体去见他的先生。


End file.
